


Wasp

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Attempt at Self Harm, Based off a song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Indoctrination (straight up), Insecurity, Isolation, M/M, Romanticized Abuse (???), trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takeo wants to prove that he is madly in love, Richtofen thinks it's silly until scars are shown and false emotions are in play. Maybe, isolation and prevention can help! Surely no one will know all the dirty work behind the scenes. (ON HIATUS UNTIL STATED OTHER WISE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Pale and Inviting

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo have my first Fanfiction on here. If you have anything to correct me on or a question ask

Der Eisendrache, what a place! A place for absolute drama. Richtofen was stressed as usual, Dempsey and Nikolai where having a side bar conversation. Takeo, however was not in the foyer with everyone else, in fact, he resided in one of the vacant rooms. It was warm, but the atmosphere was uneasy and melancholic. The Asian was use to that though. So, he sat on the floor and let his thoughts flow. What could be the first thought to reach his mind? Well, surprisingly it was Richtofen. As of lately, Takeo was having an unhealthy obsession with the doctor. Up to strange line, as a matter of fact. The Imperialist would doodle Richtofen's full name out in the blood of the zombies in secret after multiple rounds, write poems, he'd never show, and worst of all, Takeo would carve Richtofen's name onto his skin.

Yes, that sound insane, but isn't that the norm since the zombies began to take over? Insanity and delusional thinking? Back to the point, Takeo has obviously taken violent actions induced on himself for his...crush. However, sitting and doing would get the Asian no were! He had to confess his feelings someday! Today would be that day. After a moment of plotting how he was to go about it, Takeo stood up and took a deep breath. Ever so slowly, he walked out of the room and down the hall way in search of the German. There he was, on the balcony, staring down at the seemingly endless snowy horizon.

"Doctor, may I have a moment with you?", Takeo spoke up

Richtofen turned around, not expecting his friend to be there, "Sure! What seems to be the problem?", he said, smiling.

Now, Takeo was flustered. Even though he had practiced in his head, Richtofen still managed to get him all worked up. " Uhhh, we'll...- I'm going to make this quick! I l-love you!"

This only left Richtofen confused," What? Takeo, are you alright?" He thought the Asian was delusional!

This really hurt Takeo's fellings. He did not show it though, he simply nodded and replied, " I want to be in a romantic relationship with you! In fact... I have scars to prove it!"

" Wait! Scars? Takeo what are you SAYING?" Edward yelled.

Oh dear, that should not have been said. Takeo couldn't find anything else to say. His legs began to feel queasy and in need to get away before shit hits the fan. But he just stood there, scared to speak up or find his voice.


	2. Sinking Feelings

It took a moment, but Takeo finally spoke up once more, “Never mind, it’s not important!” he exclaimed and then attempted to walk away.

But before the Asian could storm off, the doctor immediately snatched his wrist and pulled Takeo close. “No, you are not leaving until you explain why the fuck you are acting so weird,” Edward whispered to Takeo, who was almost trembling from being so close to the doctor.

“Yes, sir. I understand your command,” Takeo responded quietly.

Confused by that statement, Richtofen backed away, but remained as calm as he should be. He then looked directly into Takeo’s non-reflecting, brown eyes and asked, “ Takeo, what did you mean by ‘I have the scars to prove it’ ? Are you trying to say you are cutting yourself to prove yourself worthy of my love?”

Slowly, Takeo nodded shamefully. He was scared, no mortified that there was a chance he had dissatisfied the doctor. However, that was not the case, instead of being lectured, Edward smirked and began to chuckle. 

“ Aww, Takeo! That’s romantic, but please don’t waste all your blood on me! You should have told me sooner.” The German explained, but his face then grew stern, “ However, since you are apparently unstable, I do not want you out of my sight, not even if Nikolai and Dempsey want your attention. I can’t risk knowing what you’ve been doing when you are alone.”

Nodding, Takeo began to smile like a goofball, he was gleeful to be with Richtofen. He thought everything would be ok! Maybe even fun. As one would expect, Edward felt different about this. He was very nit picky about how others would treat their bodies. He also was stressed out over the zombies. Lastly, Edward had never been in a romantic relationship with someone as complex as Takeo. Takeo was not easy to read, his vocabulary was striking, but under all that, he was obviously not healthy in his head.

What actions can be preformed by Richtofen to make this work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, again, I hope you enjoyed this! I will update as frequently as I can. The next chapter will be longer than this... hopefully XD


	3. Watching You

The following day, Edward kept a sharp eye on Takeo, who as usual, had sprinted off into a horde of zombies. Good riddance, it was unbelievably difficult to keep track of where the Asian had ran off to! Based off that conversation they had last night, of course Edward would be worrisome, in this case, no not so much. The only reason for that was because he knew that if he could here slashing near by, every thing was okay. Also he knew that everything would be normal if he heard the cut off shrieks of the dead. So, there was hopefully nothing to get worked up about.

Surely, today won't be as stressful! That's what pretty much everyone else hoped anyway. To pass the time, Edward laid low a bit and slaughter the dead like the rest so he wouldn't seem off. Especially if Nikolai was nearby, he'd question (more like an interrogation session) the sense of mind out of him. Ever since everyone has gotten to know one another, Nikolai seemed very iffy about Takeo. For example, Takeo had complemented on how well Nikolai's aim was. In response, Nikolai only scoffed. Edward was disappointed to see his comrades in a disagreement, but that was human and he just had to deal with it until things got physical. All in all, Edward just had to stop "What If-ing" and act panicky about those silly things so, he could get the job done. 

Soon after the round had ended, the doctor searched for his lover, whom he found semi-relaxed, sitting down about a yard away from the bottom of the clock tower. Instead of asking out of the blue what Takeo was up to, the German leaned against a wall near him and be a tad stalker-like. All he was going to do was watch and make sure he isn't hurt or anything that would bother him and the doctor. That would most likely be easy to achieve, seeing as Takeo was always irritated and Richtofen can't stand seeing someone get on another person's nerves. So, the doctor just waited awhile, staring at Takeo, who was lost in his thoughts.

Whilst doing this, Edward noticed things about Takeo he had not noticed beforehand. One thing in particular was that how, from the back, he appeared effeminate and that his skin was extremely pale compared to his peers. Obviously, he was the ghastly pale was because the sleeves of his shirt where cut and torn. Takeo never complained how freezing he could be though. Richtofen observerved how unique his new found lover was by just his looks. He was pale, effeminate, skinny for the matter, onyx haired, and overall, (in Edward's opinion) attractive as hell.

Being so caught up in his mind, Edward did not sense the presence of Tank Dempsey behind him. He had his arms crossed and was not happy at the slightest. The problem was that Tank had been looking for both Takeo and Edward, so he decided to split with Nikolai to search for them. Out of every scenario, he just had to find Edward staring affectionately toward Takeo. At the top of his lungs the marine shouted, "What the fuck is going on here?! Nikolai and I have been looking for both of you for the past 15 minutes!"

In fear, Takeo lept up, now noticing he was being watched. Edward pretty much fell over backwards, landing by the boots ofor the marine. Takeo rapidly ran over to Richtofen and reached out to him. Dempsey, on the other hand, still had his arms folded and repeated his question. While standing up, the doctor responded by saying, " Looking after a comrade! What about you?" Tank clenched his teeth and stormed off yelling " NEVER-FUCKING-MIND!" Takeo was confused and was left tilting his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed! The next update will be a tad more... sensual so to speak. Keep an eye out


	4. Prelude to a Turn ( end of proluge )

Soon after the blonde had stamped away, Edward looked down at the shorter male, who displayed a puzzled expression on his pale face. Their eyes then locked. Out of sheer curiosity, the doctor gingerly gripped Takeo's wrist and looked at it, breaking the contact between them and possible intimacy. Edward questioned, " May I see your scars, You said you cut yourself. You can say no if this bothers you at all," 

"You're a doctor, do as you please. Just don't be to- what's the word- worrisome, I suppose," Takeo replied merrily. Slowly, the doctor unwrapped the bandages around his lover's left arm. Shocked, Edward let out a soft gasp. Whilst examining the wounds, he discovered that not only his name was carved into skin, but it was skillfully sliced in cursive off all things. How was Takeo capable of this?! "Edward Richtofen" was sliced on every part of Takeo's arms. There was barely any vacant space for some bruises. Thank God each one of the cuts had been a little worn down and nearly scabbed over. However, this meant the actions taken where in activity for a while. 

"Takeo, dear how long have you been doing this?", Edward asked, "Also, how did you manage to carve my name in cursive?" Takeo sat still and statue like for a split second. He then proceeded to answer the doctor's questions.

"I started to mutilate my arms after we had our first and full conversation, back on the Giant. You know, the one when you asked how to pronounce my name. That moment I just fell in love with you. I managed to make the cuts look this way because I found an unused scalpel laying around. Sorry if that seems bluntly insane, Edward," Takeo replied, almost above a whisper, " I felt that an agonizing amount of pain would make me think less of you and 'get over it', however seeing as you care about me, I did not knowing what to do or say; I was scared. Does that make any sense?" 

" It makes enough sense," the German replied, " But please don't ever attempt that kind of stunt again. You actually terrified me when you where freaking out yesterday. Can you do that for me?" 

With a beaming smile, the Jap announced, " I will do almost ANYTHING you command me to. I made the choice to be with you, so if I can't handle this relationship, it would be my fault. Do as you please and direct me like you do with the others! I'm yours!" 

And with that, both of them could sense their partnership would take a huge turn. This would turn out true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Next chapter Nikolai will be more involved! Also if you have a scene or something you'd like to see, go ahead and put it in the comment Box! Thanks!!!


	5. Dissolving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaayyyy here ya go! And as a warning, there is a violent scene in this chapter, so if being strangled ain't your thing, you can skip this. Thank you

Everything had turned to shit as soon as the four had left for the ship heading to the research facility on an island. Today may have been the worse out of every other argument he and Edward had gotten into. He had made a fool of himself infront of a friend and looked sleazy as ever when he did. What happened was that as soon as he and Edward where alone, the doctor had lashed out and began to yell at Takeo. "It's your fault you almost had us slaughtered! Do you not realize how idiotic you behaved?", he shouted, " I have no clue what I am to do with you! Maybe next time we are all together, you could not talk back to me!" 

As an honest defense, Takeo only responsed with, " That is a lie! I did not do anything. All I did was sit and listen to Tank complain about you!" What he was saying was true. Takeo had not even whispered while in the ship. Instead of being angry, Takeo was more worried, since they where standing next to railing and Edward looked extremely angry. Also, there was a metal floor right below them. So, even if Takeo where to defend himself like he normally would, only God knows what would happen. 

Edward took a deep breath and murmured, "This is the bullshit I am talking about, Takeo. Next time you talk back to me, I would want you to be aware, I can and will hurt you. Is that clear?" 

"Clear as crystal, sir. I will not talk back to you anymore," the Jap whispered. He held onto the railing, tightly. He was scared to death of not being good enough for Richtofen. Scared enough to expect extreme violence above what he knew the doctor was capable of.

Happy with the response, Edward leaned closer to Takeo and whispered, "I expect you act like this more often, my dear. After all,..." He laced his hand around Takeo's throat, "...I am the only person who should be aware of all your thoughts, feelings, and the reason you can't sleep at night. I want you to know I am always looking for you. One way or another." The doctor tightend his grip as the Jap attempted to force away his hand. Nothing was making sense at all and trying to fight back remained useless. In defeat, the Asian could only moan out pleads to be let go of and be left awestruck in confusion. All there was to do was question the doctor's actions and lose all consciousness. As soon as Edward thought he put enough pressure on Takeo, he let go and the Jap hit the floor hard; very hard. It was like there was no use to stand anymore, so the warrior layed fetal on the cold, steel floor. 

After that, Takeo could not remember much except wondering why Edward had been acting strange and stranger everyday. He was not scared of what happened until his consciousness swam back when an all to familiar Russian voice yelled out, "WOAH! What happened here?! Tank, go find Richtofen; Takeo is NOT OKAY!" Oh dear God, all hell was let loose. Nikolai, hurried over to Takeo and knelt beside him, unsure of how to react to his ally looking like he was dead. Slowly, the Soviet placed his hand on Takeo's shoulder and asked, " Are you ok? What happened? Are you even alive? Can you move at all?" 

For the last question, the Jap sat up very slowly, he felt as if he was being supported by strings. Noticing how much Takeo was struggling to maneuver himself, Nikolai helped ease him up. However, when he was upright, Takeo began to cough violently, whilst doing this, he covered his mouth with his arm. Once he pulled back, a large and crimson stain was left on his arm. His eyes dialted in terror. How fucking hard did he hit the ground or how tightly had Edward held onto his throat? Instead of screaming, Takeo stood extremely still and remained confused. He did not even pay attention to Nikolai trying to pick him up. 

" I'm done wating!" The Russian blurted out as he scooped the Jap off the ground and walked forward, "It's taken to long for Tank, so, let's go. Do you have any idea where Richtofen is?" 

Takeo shook his head, "N-no I do not." 

"What happened to you anyway?" Nikolai asked with concern. To that, Takeo only shrugged and asked to be let down. To him, it was embarrassing being carried like this. 

"Please let me down, I'm feeling better now. I can walk on my own." the Jap stated. As requested, Nikolai put him down, but was uncertain. Takeo gave a reassuring look to signal he was alright. Once the Soviet left, Takeo could try and process some thing that was not his fault. He still blamed himself, though he had done no wrong.


	6. Stung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend, MacKenzie anticipated this. Boy he needs to chill XD any ways, hopefully this chapter does not disapoint yall

Takeo did not even bother to wipe the blood off his face. More thoughts crowded Takeo's mind. If he cares so much about me, why would he hurt me so much? Should I tell someone? Am I missing something here? Does Edward even love me? Am I just being used? "I'M JUST SO CONFUSED!" Takeo finally let out. However, he still could not find the feeling to cry. He just needed answers and needed them now. That's all he asked for. There was no telling when he'd find them and that only made him more furious, but he was in the mind set that it's duty to stay in this relationship as long as possible. It was his choice to be in it, so it's his fault he was getting abused. 

Moments of isolation later, the fimlilar voices of Edward, Tank, and of course, Nikolai sounded throughout the facility. No, Takeo did not want to talk to Richtofen right now. No, he did not want to explain things to his peers. No, he did not want to risk having another argument later. Alas, the Jap had to drop hints that he was being hurt and why. Richtofen sped into the room far before the other two. He knelt beside Takeo, "You best think of a lie if you don't want to worry so much! Play it cool, ok?" the German requested. 

Malcontent fueld the warrior's veins. Through gritted teeth, he complained, " You, sick fuck! You're just going to ask me to 'play it cool' when you damn near killed me." he stood up," Do you even care about what you did? Do you? Please help understand why you think this way. If you love me, fucking show it... I am confused."

Edward also stood up, still close to Takeo. "The actual question here is-" He began but was cut short.

" Shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk to me unless your going to explain why you're so bipolar! Don't even ask me to do ANYTHING for you! For only being in love with you for two weeks, I-I am so stressed! And I have an actual fucking reason: You tried to kill me! Can you do that? Or is it to much to ask why you suddenly decided 'Hey, my boyfriend seems calm for once. I should kill him off!'?" Takeo expressed on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. His hands where shaking, his head ached, but he felt like he stood his ground well.

"Either the plant toxins got to his head, or maybe Tak's just that crazy. What do ya' think, Nikolai. Wanna better on it?" Dempsey said watching from a distance. Nikolai looked down at him angrily. 

Nikolai explained, " Takeo did not answer my question about why he was hurt when I asked. I believe that Richtofen IS the cause of this. Maybe he did not want to get us in on the conflict. Takeo is very insecure, you know. But the boyfriend thing. No way are they together."

" Yup, plant toxins!" Dempsey squealed. Nikolai rolled his eyes at how insolent Tank was being. Apparently, Dempsey does not know the term "Help, I am being abused!" Taking matters into his own hands, the Soviet strolled to Richtofen and Takeo.

"What's the problem here?" Nikolai asked and crossed his arms, "I want the truth this time." Edward backed away from Takeo, who decided to just walk away as fast as possible.

Still astonished how furious and hurt Takeo was, Richtofen smilied when he witnessed his lover speed off. The way the Jap's words stung where a pleasure to the doctor. It did not matter, but if he wanted to speak with Takeo again, he'd have to conjur up a convincing claim. Still, Edward loved Takeo and had no shame of his actions, no matter how much those words made him feel stung by a wasp.


	7. Spark and Burn

" Richtofen, explain yourself. I'm not in the mood for your games!" Nikolai demand, " Why are you and Takeo acting so strange?" 

The doctor spun around and made eye contact with the Soviet. He chuckled, " He made a mistake, I fixed it. Nothing more or nothing less!" Edward's green eyes where hard to read, he was an astounding liar. It was like his second personality at times. 

" What mistake? The only mistake here is how you treat him! Elaborate on why Takeo is so different, why you're treating him like shit, and why I have a bad feeling you're the reason he was on the floor barely conscious?" Nikolai roared in fury as he gripped Edward's hand. 

The German only snickered and let that evolve into a cackle. "I shall inform you later... but right now," Edward replied, " I need to have Takeo gain my trust back! Let go of me, Nikolai, this is important,"

Scowling, the Soviet let loose of Edward, who smiled in return. Nikolai had no trust for the doctor, for mainly causing panic to his comrades, " If you fuck this up," the Russian warned angrily, "I will never forgive you. Open your mind before your mouth, Richtofen. I'm not playing this game of bullshit. Go talk to Takeo, I hope to see joy, not rivalry between you two" his ice blue eyes pierced the German's soul before giving the okay for him to part. 

... 

Takeo was outside the facility, right by the foggy shore. Right now, he was no longer thinking. There was nothing except a heavy weight on his chest. It was like there was no need to let his worries reach him, he didn't want to cause a problem. All Takeo did was stare, knees locked under his chin, at the endless possibilities of what could lie in the waters. His mindset was interrupted when a hand pressed on his left shoulder. Obviously, this was Edward. Takeo did not want to acknowledge the doctor's existence right now, what happened moments earlier was an emotional roller coaster. Up and down, up and down, up and down. " Go away if you're not here to apologize," Takeo finally managed to speak. The German remained in place, but sat behind Takeo. 

" I do apologize for...strangling you. That action was committed because I was stressed. I foolishly took it out on you. I am sorry, I will not harm you again. I promise this." Edward whispered in Takeo's ear, "I love you more than I show."

" Do you mean it? Do you actually mean it, Eddie?" Takeo responded, barely above a mumble. 

"Yes, of course I mean it," Edward replied with a honest smile on his face. The German slowly wrapped his arms around Takeo's body, " I really love you!" 

In response, Takeo relaxed and even sat cross-legged so Edward's arms could be around his chest. It was also less awkward that way. Both of them stared at the shore I that intimate position for a while. It was great they had gotten their emotions together that day. Edward just wished he could take it a step further.


	8. First Kiss, Next Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get a TINY violent again, telling you now (sorry for slow updates)

Four minutes of silence remained before Edward finally spoke up. His hands trailed to Takeo's hips, "Hey love, have you ever been in a homosexual relationship before being with me? No, scratch that- have you been kissed before? Like a real kiss?" He quizzed. 

Takeo chuckled, "I assume that you want to make love to me. No need to make it awkward! I have had more than a kiss you know." 

Blushing, the German said, "Yes, I would like that. If it's okay with you." Takeo turned to face Edward and awaited a response. The doctor moved his left hand behind the other male's head, keeping his right around Takeo's waist. They let themselves break their personal space and lock lips. Edward pressed his lips against Takeo's (who had sat on Edward's lap).The Jap kicked it up a notch and lick Edward's lips, physically asking to go rougher. Happily, the German took advantage of this request and let his tongue slip in. The Asian moaned needily and kissed back. 

Pulling back, Edward looked into Takeo’s brown eyes and suggested,"I think we should head to a more secure area. If we're caught, we're going to have some explaining to do."

Takeo's eyes shimmered brightly, he was joyful that Richtofen was taking time to appreciate their love. He was worried they may have coitus way to soon, but it was for Eddie. It was for Eddie... That was the issue. 'Eddie' is pulling the actions of indoctrination, a way worse form of manipulation and mental tournament. And boy, was Takeo falling right into It!, "Yes, I agree! Let's have alone time," he exclaimed purely out of excitement. 

Without warning, the German stood up, causing the Jap to fall on his arm. He then knelt by him, lifting his face closer, "You'll have to wait a bit. You need to," Edward whispered and left Takeo high and dry again. 

Everything was going so well! Takeo was having a blissful moment with someone he loved and it all seemed so real. The Jap flet his heart sink down into his chest. He loved Edward. Maybe he did not know HOW to love. Maybe he was planning something special. Maybe... he just was a shitty boyfriend. Takeo couldn't find that though. All he saw was a German who wanted to help people, save the world, and protect everyone. He did not see that he was still like his old, crazy, manipulative self deep down. Just imagine loving a someone who had no feelings, but said yes anyway. It's hurtful. Still, Takeo was madly in love, no matter how vile the issue was. "I love him. He loves me. He cares. I care even more. Then, why did he do that? Why is this so hard?" Takeo murmur things like this until he felt numb again.


End file.
